left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Videos and Trailers
Left 4 Dead Beta Gametrailers Trailer A video from GameTrailers TV showing beta video footage of Left 4 Dead. 425px Introduction video 425px The intro scene for Left 4 Dead was a first for Valve Corporation, as they've never had an opening cutscene in their past games. As such, it went through many changes throughout production. Originally, Francis and Zoey were shown to have a sort of romantic tension between each other, and Louis would be a kind of comedic relief. However, this was deemed "distracting" by playtesters and therefore removed.Developer Commentary Transcript 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION [' ''Focus in on deceased hand, thumb missing, flies crawling around on it. '''] [' ''The group walks up into shot. '''] Bill: Hold up! [' ''Bill crouches, scooping up Boomer Bile. '''] Bill: Ain't seen anything like this before... Francis: Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself. [' ''Bill glares at Francis, gets up, and wipes the bile on Francis' vest. '''] Bill: They're changing. Francis: Aww... Dammit, Bill! Augh, it stinks! [' ''Francis wipes the goo off while Louis chuckles. '''] [' ''Muffled crying is heard. '''] Zoey: Someone's still alive! [' ''Zoey and Bill open a nearby door to a pitch black room. '''] Bill: Over there. [' ''Zoey turns her flashlight on and pans it across the room. '''] [' ''The crying gradually grows louder. '''] Zoey: Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay... We're gonna -- [' ''Lightning flashes; the Witch is seen crouching in a corner, and is identified as the source of the sobbing. '''] Bill:'' Zoey's flashlight beam away from the Witch'' Lights off! [' ''Outside, Louis sees a horde approaching; Francis opens fire. '''] Louis: Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! [' ''Louis runs to Zoey and Bill. '''] Louis: They're coming! [' ''Louis shines his flashlight over Zoey and Bill's shoulders, inadvertently startling the Witch. '''] Louis: What the- Zoey: Run like hell! [''' ''Zoey and Bill run out of the room. Before exiting, Bill turns around and grabs the door knob, slamming the door shut.]' [' ''Louis pushes up against the door to prevent the Witch from opening it. '''] [' ''The Witch pounds on the door and claws a hole in it. '''] Louis: AAAAH! [''' ''Louis steps back and begins shooting through the door. ]' Louis: Do you like THAT!? Francis: Stick together! [' ''Smoker grabs Bill and hangs him in mid-air. '''] Francis: Hang on! [' ''Francis shoots the Smoker, killing it. '''] Zoey: Guys...? [' ''Francis revives an incapacitated Bill and fires his shotgun at two approaching Infected. '''] Francis: Merry Christmas. [' ''Zoey unstraps a pipe bomb from her waist. '''] Zoey: Fire in the hole! [' ''The bomb flies in slow motion through the air. It lands several yards away where it explodes, reducing the remaining Infected to a fine red mist as The Survivors huddle behind cover. '''] [' ''A helicopter is seen flying overhead through the street, which Louis pursues. A Hunter is seen stalking him from the rooftops, and then follows him by leaping from building to building. '''] Louis: Hey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here! [' ''The helicopter proceeds, not seeing him. '''] Louis: Dammit! [' the screen changes to the ''Hunters point of view as he hangs from the edge of the roof still stalking Louis. It then leaps from the building and pins Louis to the ground. '''] [' ''Zoey knocks the Hunter off Louis and opens fire with dual pistols as it staggers back; Louis delivers a final headshot with his own pistol, knocking the Hunter onto a car with a car alarm, setting off the alarm. '''] Bill: Oh, this is gonna get bad. [' ''Waves of infected pour over surrounding fences and streets; a Tank is heard roaring in the distance; a car flying through the air heralds its approach. '''] Louis: Run...or shoot? ...Run or shoot?! Bill: Both! [' ''The group clamors into a nearby alley, continually shooting at the Tank and its accompanying horde. '''] [' ''Louis points to a ladder leading up a fire escape. '''] Louis: Get to the roof! Francis: Go! Go! Go! [' ''Francis stops at the base of the ladder, aiming his gun at the Tank. '''] Francis: Come on, come on! [' ''Just as the Tank is about to smash Francis, Bill opens fire; the Tank retaliates by hurling its fist at him; he dodges, sending it through a brick wall. The enraged Tank grabs a slab of concrete and hurls it at Louis and Francis, who are now scrambling up the fire escape. '''] Louis: Heads up! [' ''Bill reaches for the ladder; Zoey is seen staving off the horde from above. '''] Zoey: Go! I'll hold them off! [' ''The Survivors climb the stairs to the roof of an apartment; the Tank climbs up the fire escape, but it gives way under its weight, nearly taking Zoey with it. '''] Zoey: Francis! [' ''Francis grabs Zoey by the arm in time. He and Louis pull her up. '''] [' ''The exhausted Survivors take a moment to catch their breath. '''] Louis: We made it! I can't believe we made it! Bill: Son, we just crossed the street. [' ''Bill pauses to light a cigarette. '''] Bill: Let's not throw a party 'til we're outta the city. Beta intro * 8/7/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RINyhvIgdRg * 25/7/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ2vqE0zc3E&feature=related * 4/9/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OCR_H0ricQ&feature=related Notes * Bill is the only one of the Survivors to have a tier 2 weapon during the intro. * Both of the pistols Zoey holds have flashlights on them. * Bill tells Zoey to turn off her light when she points it at the Witch, possibly hinting that Bill has seen them before the others; though it is also possible he simply saw she was infected or noticed her claws. The theory of Bill seeing one before he met the group is raised by the fact that Bill has large tears on the back of his jacket, possibly from an encounter with a Witch. * Although Louis is pinned by the Hunter for several seconds, there are no signs of blood or scratches on him. He doesn't even seem to be hurt. * Near the end, when the Survivors are mounting the fire escape, Zoey shoots an Infected's head off with a pistol. In actual gameplay, the pistol doesn't have enough power to do so. * Near the end, When Zoey holds Common Infected off,she seems to fire both pistols at once. In game, this is impossible. * Zoey's flashlights change when the camera angle changes from her right flashlight to her left flashlight. * It is unknown why the Survivors don't hear the Witch before arriving to that area. * The Intro scene shows players what some of the basic gameplay of Left 4 Dead is, as well as the basic strategy for the game (saving teammates who have been incapacitated by Special Infected, ganging up to deal with a Tank, do not disturb the Witch, never ''go off alone, etc.) * None of the survivors reload their weapons. * In the intro, Louis blocks the door to prevent the Witch to bust out and (possibly) kill him. In the game, this is impossible. * On top of the apartment building is a large S.O.S. * When the Tank pulls down the scaffolding, Zoey loses one (or both) of her pistols, which is impossible in-game. * The Tank rips a hole in a wall before throwing rubble at Bill and Francis, even though ripping a wall open is impossible to do in any of the games. * Francis shoots two Infected while reviving Bill, which is impossible. Left 4 Dead 2 E3 2009 Teaser This is the first teaser revealed for ''Left 4 Dead 2. It features the new Survivors of the game, some new upgraded Infected and the new Special Infected called the Charger, along with 4 new close combat weapons: the chainsaw, the frying pan, the baseball bat, and the axe. The teaser was released on 1st June 2009 as Valve announced Left 4 Dead 2 on their website. 425px|center Transcript [' ''Music starts to play in the background as Louisiana is shown '''] Coach: "Last time I saw my grandmotha', she asked me was I still a prayin' man. I told her: "Yes ma'am." "Well," she says; "Pray harder." " [' ''Three F/A-18C Hornets planes fly over the city, while the camera comes down to view a Common Infected. '''] Coach: "'Cause it ain't workin'!" [' ''Explosions start, the Infected have been alerted and start to charge the Survivors '''] Coach: "Heh, I ain't gonna' die wait'n on salvation. Long as we still got guns, we gonna' fight." [' ''The Infected are being shot, the Charger starts to charge the Survivors and suddenly Ellis runs out of pistol ammo '''] Coach: "And if we run outta' bullets..." [' ''Coach picks up a chainsaw, while Ellis holds an axe, Nick holds a frying pan, and Rochelle holds a baseball bat as a horde approaches '''] Coach: "Baby, they gonna' wish we hadn't!" [' ''The Monsters Within starts to play as the Survivors attack the horde. The new logo, game cover, release date and credits show '''] [' ''Nick walks up to an Infected on the ground and smacks it with a frying pan '''] Notes/Trivia *The gunfire throughout the trailer sounds like the Combat Shotgun, the P220 Pistol, and the AK-47. **The AK-47 is only heard for a single burst before the pistol starts firing, suggesting that the Survivor ran out of ammo and switched weapons. *The bat sound effect is that of an aluminum bat, like that of the Scout from Valve's Team Fortress 2. In the game though, the bat is clearly wooden. *Right as the Charger charges the group, Ellis runs out of pistol ammo, even though in game the pistols never run out of ammo. TV Spot Trailer 2 ('Vamonos') 425px The second TV trailer for Left 4 Dead 2, sometimes referred to as 'Bang Bang Bang', or 'Vamonos', due to the fact it features the song 'Electric Worry' by Clutch as its theme. No dialogue features in this trailer, as it provides information through intermittent splash captions. Zombie Survival Guide Trailer 425pxl Transcript [' ''The Survivors walk past the motel on the highway while O Sweet Death plays. '''] [' ''Coach breaks through the boarded up door to a convenience store Safe Room in the park, unlocks it and everyone walks in. '''] Coach: Report unusual behavior... [' ''Nick opens the cash register with his pistol and smirks. '''] Coach: Barricade your homes... [' ''Ellis opens a gun cabinet and looks inside. His expression of bewilderment changes to a devilish smile. '''] Coach: Avoid all contact with infected individuals... [' ''Rochelle is studying a map as Ellis places a pistol on top of it for her. She pushes it away as Ellis studies a Combat Shotgun. '''] [' ''Coach is shown reading off a piece of paper as he holds a chocolate bar. '''] Coach: Wait for official instructions. Heh, wait my ass! [' ''Coach crumples the paper and throws it away as he walks towards the others eating his chocolate bar. Ellis has attached a grenade launcher, sniper rifle, a pipe bomb and first aid kit to his back. '''] Ellis: Kill all sons 'a bitches. [' ''Ellis racks his Combat Shotgun. '''] Ellis: That's my 'ficial instructions. [' ''Ellis kicks out the Safe Room door and they open fire on a group of Common Infected. Chocolate Helicopter begins to play.]' '[' ''Coach punches an Infected in the face, knocking it down. Rochelle brings her axe into the face of a Common as Coach walks up to the downed Common. ]''' '''Coach: This used to be a nice neighborhood! [' ''Coach beats the Common's face in with the stock of his Chrome Shotgun. '''] [' ''Ellis and Nick run along the highway, when Ellis is tackled by a Jockey. Nick turns around.]' '''Nick:' Shit! [' ''Nick fires. Cut to the downed plane in the crash site. '''] Rochelle: What the hell was that? [' ''A trio of mud men notice them and charge. '''] Ellis: 'Hey watch out! '[ Cut to Ellis and Rochelle hiding behind a fallen tree. Rochelle hushes Ellis as a Spitter appears on the other side of the tree. ]''' '''Rochelle: Shhh... This is some grim shit we've got ourselves into... [' ''The Spitter hacks up acid at the camera as the scene cuts to the Survivors fighting in the streets of Ducatel. '''] Rochelle: Get back! Get back! [' ''Coach and Rochelle fire briefly at the horde before the Survivors run away. Ellis is helping Nick walk. Cut to the Survivors climbing a stairwell. '''] Coach: [' ''Panting from exhaustion '''] Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs... Nick: [' ''Exhausted '''] Come on Сoach...maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate. [' ''Chuckles '''] [' ''Coach scowls at Nick. '''] [' ''The Survivors reach the top of the building. Ellis is calling out. '''] Ellis: Hey where is everybody? Helloooo! [' ''Four helicopters are seen flying away in the distance. '''] Rochelle: Ok, this is not happening- Ellis: Anyone here? Rochelle: This is not happening. This is not happening. Coach: Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses? Nick: Looks like there's been a change of plans. [' ''Cut to jets bombing the embankment to the Louisiana Naval Shipyard, a Horde in the French Quarter, and a tractor trailer being blown into a group of Infected on the bridge. '''] Rochelle: [' ''Into a radio '''] Stop the bombing run! [' ''Cut to the Veterans Memorial Bridge collapsing into the river. '''] Radio voice: Jesus Christ! It's coming from the bridge! ['' '''Coach is thrown back onto the hood of a squad car as an explosion hits a gas tanker in front of him. Nick rushes over to help him. ] ' Ellis: SHIT! ['' '''Nick looks up in surprise. ]' [' ''Ellis is attacked by a Charger in a burning shack. It roars, bursting through the wood, sending him flying. It then picks him up. '''] Ellis: It's got me! [' ''The Charger pounds him on the ground. He grunts out loud. '''] [' ''Cut to Nick followed by a group of Infected climbing a roller coaster in Whispering Oaks. Nick is pulled up by Rochelle as a fireball engulfs the Infected. '''] Rochelle: Hang on! [' ''Two hazmat suit Infected walk through flames and turn towards the camera. '''] [' ''The Survivors run down a hallway to an elevator. Ellis melees a Uncommon Riot Infected, but loses his Hunting Rifle to a Common Infected that trips with it's arms raised, making it fall out of his hands. He makes it inside the elevator, but a Smoker grabs him. '''] Ellis: 'Ah, what the hell-OWW! ''[ Nick grabs onto Ellis, pulling him away from the infected as two Common Infected keep the doors open. Coach takes a chainsaw and decapitates the Infected and severs the Smoker's tongue. '''] Coach: Goddammit! Eat that shit! [' ''Ellis collapses on the floor, and removes the tongue still wrapped around him. His expression of disgust turns to shock as he looks out the glass window, down at a swarm of Infected. '''] Ellis: Holy shit... [' ''Coach helps Ellis to his feet as Rochelle hands him a grenade launcher. '''] Rochelle: Hey. "Kill all sons 'a bitches", right? [' ''Ellis solemnly nods, grinning at the grenade launcher. '''] [' ''The floor count changes from five to four. Cut to the Survivors on the stage of the Dark Carnival finale fighting a horde. Coach throws a gas can into the fireworks. '''] Coach: YEAH! [ ''Ellis shoots the flying gas can with his desert rifle and it explodes'' ''above the horde of infected.'' ] Nick (voiceover): I have not... [' ''Floor count changes from 4 to 3. Rochelle fires a heavy machine gun from the porch of the mansion in Swamp Fever. '''] Nick (voiceover): '...come this far... '[ Floor count changes from 3 to 2. The Survivors are fighting a Tank on the Veteran's Memorial bridge. ]''' '''Nick (voiceover): ...to die now. [' ''Floor count changes from 2 to L. The doors of the elevator open up. As the Survivors prepare, Coach revs up his chainsaw to fight the horde. '''] Zombie Survival Guide Notes *Ellis was the target of all the Special Infected present in the video (with the exception of Rochelle getting attacked by the Spitter along with him, and the Tank on the bridge, that attacks all four of the Survivors, but heads for Ellis). *At the beginning, a dog's bark can be heard, possibly meaning some domesticated animals are immune. *Small helicopter patterns are visible on the chocolate bar Coach eats, which are appropriately named "Chocolate Helicopters". ** This explains the inspiration for Nick's sarcastic remark later on; commenting on Coach's eating habits, and his favorite brand of chocolate. ** The song used for most of the video is also called 'Chocolate Helicopter' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGd9kD05Y4I *The Smoker tongue that wrapped around Ellis mysteriously appears on the floor to his right when the camera changes view. **On the TV spot, the tongue and blood is completely removed from this scene. * The Witch and Hunter are the only Special Infected not to make an appearance. The Boomer, like in the intro to Left 4 Dead, only makes a minor appearance amongst the crowd below the elevator shaft. * At 2:40 the back of the Fallen Survivor Uncommon Common Infected is visible, which only appears in the DLC The Passing. * In the beginning, after Coach speaks, Ellis is seen carrying a Combat Shotgun in hand and a first aid, grenade launcher, and assault rifle on his back. It is not possible to carry that many weapons in-game. Also, by the next scene as Ellis kicks the Safe Room door open, he still has his Combat Shotgun, but the other weapons on his back have disappeared. *Although the Combat Shotgun is an auto-shotgun in-game, Ellis pumps it in the trailer. *While getting helped up by Coach in the elevator, Ellis' hand clips through Coach's for a split second. *Near the end of the video, Ellis loses all of his weapons while in combat, although this cannot happen in-game. *When Ellis opens the gun cabinet there is a visible laser sight upgrade but it could be mistaken for a box with an assault rifle on it. *At the bridge near the end, Ellis shoots a Tank with a Grenade Launcher and it stumbles back, though in actual gameplay a direct hit doesn't stumble it at all. *It is quite obvious where the Survivors are at some scenes. When they are walking at the beginning it is actually the Motel from The Highway from Dark Carnival, as well as when Ellis is tackled by a Jockey. The Survivors are in the Gator Village when Coach says "This used the be a nice neighborhood!". Where the Mudmen were is The Swamp in Swamp Fever. When they're walking up the stairs to the roof, they are in The Hotel from Dead Center. When the military was bombing, the Survivors were at the Town in the Parish. When Ellis is attacked by a Charger, they are in a burning shack which is in The Shantytown in Swamp Fever. When Nick is climbing, he is climbing up The Coaster in Dark Carnival. In the scene when Nick says "I have not...", they are on the stage in The Concert in Dark Carnival. In the second scene when Nick says "Come this far...", they are holding out at The Plantation in Swamp Fever. In the third scene when Nick says "To die now...", the Survivors are at The Parish Finale. Then at the last scene when the elevator opens, they are at a lightened version of the elevator in the Atrium of Dead Center. *In the scene with the Survivors on the rooftop of Dead Center, when Ellis says "Hey, where is everybody?" and "Anyone here?", the echo slightly cuts off. *The explosion scene after the jets bomb the bridge is the same scene from the E3 trailer, only it's slowed down a bit. *According to a recently released trailer, there was apparently a Tank among the crowd of common infected while going down in the elevator, but the Tank could not be found on the floor in the Zombie Survival Guide Trailer. An overlooked area by the editors. *Ellis melees a Riot Infected before getting entangled by a Smoker at the elevator in the Mall Atrium, however the Riot Infected is in the Parish Campaign. *The scene showing the Survivors fending off a horde in the Swamp Fever campaign shows the Heavy Machine Gun on the bottom porch, while in game it is on the second floor of the mansion. *When the group is fighting the Tank on the Bridge, Nick comes to Ellis' aid using a Silenced Submachine Gun, when he fires at the Tank, it has muzzle flashes, even though in game it doesn't actually make any muzzle flashes unless fired from a third person perspective. *In almost every part of the video, Coach is always seen wielding either a Pump Shotgun, or Chrome Shotgun. *The Grenade Launcher used on the Tank makes a smaller explosion. *There are things shown in the video that are impossible to do in game. Coach is shown punching a zombie in the face, and also, Ellis' gun gets swiped out of his arms, which doesn't happen in-game. *The title of the preview is possibly a reference to the 2003 book "The Zombie Survival Guide" written by Max Brooks. *Ellis shoots the gas can instead of Rochelle, who does it in TV Spot Trailer 2. GameStop Baseball TV Spot Advertisement for pre-ordering Left 4 Dead 2 at GameStop. 425px Transcript [' ''Camera pans around the top of the Peach Pit. Traditional baseball music plays in the background. '''] Announcer 1: Looks like the team is getting together for a little pow-wow. [' ''The Survivors walk over to a table flooded with every type of weapon. Coach scratches his head contemplating which one to use. '''] Announcer 2: Yeah, they're in a real jam here, Skipper. [' ''Camera pans outside showing Infected in the stands along with a Smoker. '''] Announcer 1: You said it. Their opponents tonight are a real hungry bunch. [' ''A mudman turns and glares towards the camera '''] Announcer 2: Their intensity is infectious. [' ''Coach grabs a wooden baseball bat, and the Survivors make their way out to the field. '''] Announcer 1: Well it appears the Coach has a plan. [' ''The mudman sprints towards the Survivors followed by a few other Infected '''] Announcer 1: Here's the pitch! [' ''Coach whacks the Infected with the bat sending it flying as fireworks are set off in the background. '''] Announcer 1: Swung on! Ohh boy! Ellis: That's a home run! *Note : at one moment you can see luggage personnel who appears in original Left 4 Dead's Dead Air campaign. *At the right at 0:08 you can see the smoker and again at 0:09 on top of the scaffolding. The Passing Promo Video 425px Transcript [' ''Foreground shows Francis climbing down a ladder, Rochelle is climbing up a flight of stairs in the background. Francis leans on the railing of a catwalk and watches Rochelle '''] Rochelle: Ugh, I hate stairs! Francis: Oh my God! You hate stuff, too? Rochelle: Sure, I never really thought about it, but yeah, I hate things. I hate those stairs! Francis: I know! Rochelle: I hate that bridge! Francis: It's so stupid! Rochelle: I hate your vest! [' ''Francis pauses momentarily, stunned by what she said '''] Francis: What now? *groan* I don't think this is gonna work out. [' ''Francis turns his back and walks off indignantly '''] Notes *The song in the beginning is the theme for The Passing called Dead Light District. *The song at the end is the new song by the Midnight Riders called Save Me Some Sugar which can be heard in The Passing. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Left 4 Dead